Sheila gives it to Molly with both barrels
She may not be a lawyer, like her beloved twin cousin, Dylan, but Sheila sure does her best when she throws the book at Molly Wainwright! This is a two handed episode featuring the hated adversaries. Watch for a foreshadowing of the twin bond between Dylan and Sheila, as Sheila herself makes mention of it. Scene We pick up where we left off last time, with a furious Sheila storming down the hall back to the evil Molly's cell. SHEILA (exploding in fury): You dare to say that I am not ever going to defame your so-called "marriage" to my father?! You really are out of your mind! What little of it is left! You are the bitch who married my father, just to get under my skin! You were the one who made my life utterly miserable, and you dare to say that I won't defame your marriage?! MOLLY: My marriage was sacred! My marriage was wonderful and sacred! You destroyed my marriage! SHEILA: It was NOT sacred! And I did NOT destroy your marriage! You married my father, despicable bigamist that he was, to stick it to me and my family, and then you manipulated him to believe EVERYTHING you said! You killed and maimed and ruined people's lives so viciously and Joseph Wainwright indulged, supported and even sided with you, to the detriment of everyone else in his family. It's because of YOU, you wicked lying bitch, that I changed my maiden name to Harper! My brother, Chris, changed his last name to Harper. YOU murdered his lover! You murdered my employee; then you murdered those two children! Now I hear that you nearly kill my sister's best friend, Susannah; not to mention killing Julia Field and Bernhardt Kraus in Wingfield, Virginia! NOT to mention the times you tried to kill my cousin, Dylan! The cousin so close to me in age and also the one I have a solid bond with! My GOD, woman, what kind of a malodorous conniving woman is it that kills and hurts people with absolutely NO remorse whatsoever?! MOLLY (laughing cruelly): I did that to you to get even with you! You made me suffer when I was expelled! I did NOT cheat on that math test and you damn well know it! SHEILA: Your lies are terrible! And I am not falling for it! You did cheat! The math teacher even KNEW that you cheated! Then you dared to threaten me when I told my grandfather what you did! My grandfather had every right to expel you from Harper Academy! And you've made a mockery of my family's honor and heritage by raving that you are an honors graduate! MOLLY (ranting): It's because I am! I am wonderful! And I AM SPECIAL! I am an honors graduate! I am the woman that everyone aspires to be! I am wonderful and sweet! How can anyone not love me?! SHEILA (coldly): You are a disgusting little piece of filth! That is what you are! And your screaming of your delusions will never change that one bit! You are a wart on the nose of humanity! Nobody in Harpers Falls has anything good to say to you! You're a slut; a whore; a liar and a murderer! You're worthless! The day you are finally put to death for your crimes, will be the day that I know you won't ever haunt me OR my family and friends ever again! I am going! You make me absolutely SICK! I hope you burn in hell for all the shit you've pulled on me and my family! And trust me, lady, you WILL BURN in HELL for what you did to me and my family! Guard! I am done here! I am through talking with this woman! MOLLY (taunting): I made you look like a fool because I LOVED it! (The guard and Sheila stop cold in their tracks. Sheila turns around and storms back to Molly.) SHEILA (brutally) You did this because you LOVE doing it?! MOLLY (laughing her irritating merry laugh) Yeah! I did! And I am not ashamed to say it! And I loved every minute of it! SHEILA (angrily): You are a piece of work! A real piece of work! And STOP laughing that damned merry laugh! (Molly, knowing it would piss Sheila off, laughed again) SHEILA: You wicked witch! I'll make sure you pay for all this crap you pulled on everyone! MOLLY (screaming) Nobody will make me pay for ANYTHING! Because I didn't do ANYTHING wrong! SHEILA: Oh, REALLY?! I find that very hard to believe! You've murdered people, ran people over, lied, manipulated, whored around, turned my father against me and my family! You are a monster! A cruel, vindictive wicked woman! BURN in hell! Guard! NOW, I am finished here! (Sheila again walks out with the guard, for good this time!) MOLLY (rasping): I am still the winner! I will ALWAYS win! (Molly slammed herself down to the cot. Smiling with glee. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes